endangered_species_showfandomcom-20200214-history
The Basement
The Basement is the 29th episode of Endangered Species. It's a 15a overall episode of the series. It premiered on October 5, 2015 on Télétoon, and as on May 9, 2016 on Family CHRGD. Synopsis Gull's flashlight has run out of batteries, so he goes down into the basement to find a new one. When he doesn't return, Merl and Pickle look for him. They find Gull, but are now trapped on an island of light. His various are now, an ape named "Ape" (Josh Duhamel), Ape (also by Duhamel), Razor (Josh Duhamel, an irritated, a voice similar to an ape named "Ape", and/or a same ape as himself). The others aren't three's Ape's an ape named "Ape" (also by Josh Duhamel), Berry "Ice" Monster (named Wuzzy Wombat, voiced by Josh Duhamel), an irritated, fat's slim round, shaped-like an henchman, harmounian wizard named Oswald (voiced by Josh Duhamel), and Josh Duhamel (voiced by himself). It's Donald Leroy "Don" LaFontaine (voiced by Joshua "Josh" Duhamel). Plot It begins with Pickle tells on each other that Merl each other's breaks an irritated Gull. Sometimes, both are trapped in a dark basement, but it's Tall/Stretchy Merl. Characteristics Main article: The Basement and Gull to Sleep/Credits Major Characters *Pickle *Merl *Gull Various/Others *Ape *an ape named Ape *Razor *Various (debut) **Ape's an ape named Ape **Ape's an ape named Ape **Ape's an ape named Ape **Berry "Ice" Monster / Wu(b)zzy Wombat **Harmounian Oswald "Oz" **Joshua "Josh" Duhamel **Don La Fontaine **Fuzzy Wu(b)zzy Wombat Original Clones *Duck Pickle *Tall/Stretchy Merl *Round/Balloon Gull Later clones (created by Duck Pickle) *Pale Green Pickle with green wavy horizontal stripes *Green and Yellow-Green vertical-striped Merl *Red Gull *Purple Pickle with pink grid *Green Merl (acts-like a dog later in this episode.) *Blue Gull *Pale Blue Pickle *Dark Blue Merl with light blue spots *Green Gull with pale green horizontal stripes *Orange-red Pickle with small yellow spots *White and Hot pink-checkered Merl *Aqua Blue Gull with pale blue wavy horizontal stripes *Fuzzy Teal Pickle *Dark Yellow Merl with aqua-blue/green zigzag horizontal stripes *Light purple and pale pink vertically-striped Gull *Blue Pickle with orange spots *Small light red Merl with pink spots (only present in Whish-Whish Wiper scene, says high-pitched/fast "Saw-saw!" sucked in.) Lyrics Second verse of Mr. Cool: * Pickle: This is, blue, white, stripes, blue-white stripes, blue, white, stripes, blue-white stripes--(more faster)--can't see--- * Merl: "motto", no matter to challenge-like wandered everywhere's an all new Wander Over Yonder--- * You are you, and I am me, *''True calmers at Green Burger'' *''Coogan is a porte-manteau between Cookie and Logan (Grove ?).'' *''Say it loud; say it proud: be yourself and after of Gull,'' *''Josh Duhamel is a voice actor'' *''As a (what ?) be yourself, and you be coolest'' *''Be yourself, and it you be coolest at so'' *''You'll at be her coolest'' *''Say it loud; say it proud: be yourself as Ty Ty Tool "Mar Mar"'' *''The WB's at don't forget, as be yourself and you be coolest (be yourself and you be coolest)'' *''My name's Miss Betty, but I'm a dressed in blue white striped'' *''Who's that girl? at Felicity'' *''Montagu's a coolest'' *''Say out loud; say out...'' *Pickle: What? Say out what? *Merl: Say it proud, and a "say it loud". *''Say it loud; say it proud: be yourself at Pickle and Merl'' *''It's a gull named Gull, as you what a yourself, and whirl we coolest, what a yourself, and s'whirly crooked'' *''You'll be the coolest !'' *Gull: I'll likely will we easily fall. Trivia * It premiered on May 9, 2016 on Family CHRGD (formerly Disney XD Canada), paired with "Gull to Sleep". * During the logo, Merl is heard saying "I'm not Lord Hater !". * Second verse of Mr. Cool (during the episode when broadcast by itself). * The images/pictures that Merl repeatedly opens, in order, are: ** A brick wall ** An eyeball (Remiscining from the opening of "Angelo Rules - Pilot Episode") ** A naked Peepers taking a shower ** A footage of a speeding locomotive coming towards a camera ** An original drawing of Wander from 2007 ** A photograph of Shellsea, a Fish Hooks character ** A psychedelic background ** A photo of The Two Man Gentlemen Band, music performer of a show ** An original drawing of Sylvia from 2009 ** Another psychedelic background ** A black and white photograph of creator of a show, named CM. ** "Thanks for watching Gravity Falls retired in 2012 on Family Channel." - CM ** Pink and purple squid tentacles * Multiple doors are similar to an intro of Monsters, Inc. Gallery Click to see a gallery here. Transcript Click to see a transcript here.Category:Browse Category:Episodes